


Daddy's Little Helper

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [15]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Triple H loves to work with you in his lap...





	Daddy's Little Helper

\- You sigh when you find Triple H working  
\- “Aren’t you done yet?”  
\- You know you have to be whining  
\- You always feel a little whiny when he ignores you  
\- “What do you need Princess?”  
\- He smiles at you  
\- You know he loves you  
\- You just want attention  
\- “Pay me attention, please...”  
\- “Please who?”  
\- He prompts you without even looking up from the paperwork he’s working on...  
\- “Please Daddy?”  
\- “C’mere, you can sit on my lap until i’m done working.”  
\- He moves his chair back a little  
\- You move quickly to get up into his lap  
\- Smile when he curls an arm around you  
\- He moves to scoot the chair back to where it was  
\- Continues working  
\- Pauses every so often to kiss your hairline  
\- Or stroke your back  
\- Giving you a little attention  
\- It’ll do  
\- For now


End file.
